Legendary Chronicles I: Sirius
by Coheed and Cambria's Vet-Joker
Summary: When an ancient being from a race of Dark Gods breaks from it's chains, only one can find the means to stop Them. But how can Sirius possibly fight a God while simultaneously controlling his urges and his puzzlement over Mew?-Rated M for a good reason!
1. Sirius

TIME FOR A FANFIC! Chapter 1: Sirius

Sirius observed the Earth from a piece of space debris; it was such a pretty little thing in the Universe, a practical gem. A place of many living beings, of many forms of life... 'And absolutely rife with injustice', the Shadow Deoxys thought disdainfully; he liked the planet itself, he really did...well, in the sense that a Shadow Pokemon could like things...but he couldn't stand the sheer amount of injustice in plain sight: Humans enslaved Pokemon to their will; those too poor or incapacitated in any way were discriminated against; even other Pokemon were forced to do things by their human masters that no being should have to live through. He himself had suffered great mental trauma at the hands of Team Cipher; he doubted he'd ever forget the horrors of that accursed lab. He raised his head so as to look at the star of his name-sake; Sirius twinkled in the aeons above, leering at him.

"Pretty, isn't it?". The Shadow Deoxys jerked back into reality and turned his head in the direction of the voice: to his surprise, it came from none other than Arceus, who was sitting a short distance to his right, watching the stars like he was. Sirius glared; "You would dare show your face to me, Creator? After all the misfortune you put me through?". Arceus seemed to ignore him. "The whole picture...the Earth and the stars...so perfect," the Alpha Pokemon God said, seemingly in a trance. "Answer my question, false God...". Arceus sighed, before looking at the DNA Pokemon with something bordering sadness; "I do not control Fate, Sirius. What happened to you happened because it was your destiny...", she stated flatly. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You created everything. Even destiny was your idea. Surely you have some control over it?" He gestured to the Earth; "You created a perfect world. A place in this Universe...a single speck of diamond in all this sand. Why populate it with...things...that marr the surface?". She shook her head. "You think it was that easy? I built the structure for the Universe, Sirius. I started the chemical reaction that lead to everything you know and see now. I never created all of this...I just built the foundations. And all the Legendaries to regulate the balance, of course...". Sirius gave up; she wouldn't be telling him what he wanted to hear, because she would be lying- and Arceus never lied. So he switched the subject.

"Why are you even here?", he inquired. Arceus looked at the Earth once again, and tilted her head to the side; "I was simply checking on yo-" "Why would you even care?". Arceus sighed exasperatedly at the interruption. "Because you are my responsibility." "But you didn't create me!" Arceus focused her gaze on him now, firmness evident in her stare: "That doesn't matter. All Legendaries are my responsibility; even the ones I didn't create. Even the ones who stray from the path..." Sirius scowled; "So you're the ultimate personification of the Light, are you?" It was Arceus' turn to narrow her eyes now; "I am the ultimate personification of everything; Light, Shadow, Black, White...I am on no one side. I am neither good or evil, or I am both at the same time. Which is the only reason why you still stand before me." Sirius was silent, then asked hesitantly, "Could you...free me?" Arceus glared at him. "No. This is something you must do yourself; only you can forgive your own sins." Sirius didn't respond, just looked at the ground; Arceus continued, "...And besides...another reason I'm here is because of...well...Them." Sirius slowly looked up again and questioned, "Have the other Legendaries been told?" "Yes." He bowed his head, then continued, "What about Them? Are they stirring?". Arceus looked troubled: "One has broken free." Sirius swore; for a Nova to be loose in the Universe was never a good thing. "Where is it?" "We don't know...Sirius, I know we're not exactly on friendly terms, but if you ever find this Nova, I want you to let me know. That is all I came here for; have fun hating the Earth...". Arceus lifted off and headed back to the said planet, aiming for the Hall of Origin.

Sirius stared as she flew off and then disappeared. He unconsciously formed the tentacles of his arm into a helix, and thought a while. He knew that the Novas were an important matter, if not THE most important matter. That Arceus would tell him meant he too was in the equation. So he swore; that also meant he had to go to Hall meetings now. He got up and himself flew off the space debris towards the planet, for he knew that soon enough his presence in the Hall would be required. It wouldn't do for whichever messenger was sent to go all the way into space for him... He would have smirked; at long last, it seemed he would gain a purpose once more, and besides, he hadn't been to a meeting in quite some time...

Woo! First chapter! Don't worry; if I get enough reviews and positive prodding, you'll find out just what a Nova is!


	2. Mew

'Nother chappie! Chapter 2: Mew

The waters of Lake Verity rippled with the occasional fish leaping for the surface, but was otherwise quite calm. That is, until an alien humanoid landed right on it, but didn't fall in; any God-loving fool would have gone mad at this sight, as the extraterrestrial seemed to be perfectly balanced on the water's surface, a large series of ripples emanating from it's pointed 'feet'. As it was, the being regarded the area with cold eyes, seemingly looking for something...

Sirius shook his head. The Pixie he was looking for wasn't here...which one was it again? Uxie? Azelf? Or Mesprit? 'Bah...they look the same anyway...', he thought dismally. He sighed in annoyance; as he hadn't been to the Hall of Origin in nigh ten years, the Guardians of the Hall would likely not recognize him, so he was looking for a Legendary-one in Sinnoh, for convienience- to represent him until Arceus re-instated his status as a Hall regular. The Guardians were the immortal, some say invincible, once-human servants who served Arceus in ages long past. They were so loyal and devout to her, that they begged to keep serving her even after death. Arceus, touched by their devotion, fashioned new bodies for them that were much more durable and contained far more strength than any normal human would, but as well, these new bodies contained raw power; it allowed them to wield actual Pokemon Moves. However, as a test, Arceus made the faces of these bodies twisted and deformed. She wanted to see if they would keep serving her while cursed with such deformations; to her own surprise and delight, upon dieing and being resurrected in their new bodies, they didn't care. Their loyalty to the Alpha God was greater than their concern over their appearance, and they even asked her to let them keep their mangled faces as a testament to their complete and utter servitude. Arceus obliged, although insisted they at least wear masks; it wouldn't do for them to scare off any visitors to the Hall with their appearence! They accepted, and have since taken up residence in the Hall of Origin as the Guardians, forever protecting the holy temple in service to their god...

Sirius for one liked them; they were a lot like him. Except for the whole servitude thing, but that wasn't of importance to him. It was their vast, almost implacable patience that reminded him of himself. However, he was fast losing this patience as he now had to go to Darkrai or Cresselia, and while he was on good terms with Darkrai, he always seemed to be somewhere else. Cresselia downright hated him. He sighed and walked across the water to the shore, and laid down in the grass; truth be told, it had been a long journey here, and he felt he needed some rest. As he stared up at the blue cloudy sky, he fancied he could see a star poking through the blue. He wondered if it was-

'Sirius.' He shook his head, startled; had someone just called his name? He waited a while, then decided it had been in his head. He started to close his eyes when...'Sirius!' He narrowed his eyes: he had definitely heard that... And he was right; it was in his head, because it was telepathy. 'Who dares?', he telepathically responded. 'C'mon, Sirius, you know 'who dares'! I used to dare you all the time in spin the bottle...' Sirius eyes widened in surprise; he hadn't heard that childish voice in ten years, but he could still recognize it. How could he ever forget the annoying voice of the damned pink feline- 'Mew!', he exploded, 'What in Arceus name are you doing in Sinnoh?' 'Well, I could explain if you found me...' Sirius got up and looked around; 'Where are you?' 'Follow my telepathic frequency, stupid!' He growled, but she was right. He could have thought of that... "Must be getting rusty...", he mused, before pinpointing the location of the pink Legend through the forest. He shifted form, and looked quite different: his body was more covered in grey and stream-lined, and he was reduced to only having one bronze and one navy tentacle from each shoulder. His face was the same, but he seemed to have grown pointed 'ears' and a long spike on the back of his head tipped with navy. He had one navy strip on each knee of his leg, and the extensions between his legs and waist had elongated to be more aerodynamic, edged with navy on the front. This was his Speed Forme.

With a sound like rushing wind, he zoomed off into the foliage in Mew's direction. Despite the speed he was going, he barely hit a branch, and soon reached a clearing; there, he looked around and barked, "Where are you, you infernal feline?" A voice came from above him, and it wasn't telepathic: "Umm...up here..." Sirius looked up and saw a small, pink kitten-like Pokemon with a long tail that was bulbous at the end and had bright baby-blue eyes looking at him somewhat apologetically from a Galvantula's spiderweb in-between the canopy of trees. "Why won't you just teleport?", he inquired. Mew sighed; " 'Cause of them..." Then Sirius noticed: a pack of six Joltik were clustered at the edges of the massive web, while a Galvantula watched hungrily from another web slightly above Mew's own sticky prison. They all looked about ready to zap Mew at the slightest movement, and Sirius' presence wasn't helping. He zoomed up to Mew and literally tore her off the web-she cried out in pain- and set her on the ground. The Joltik chattered at him angrily and the Galvantula glowered from high above; Sirius shifted into his Attack Forme in response. This Forme was more aggressive than either his Normal or Speed Formes; his head had three spikes extending from it, his torso was mainly grey with a bronze strip running across it and around his crystal, and he had regained two tentacles; all four were long and whip-like, and ended in a sharp point. His legs were brone with a strip of navy running almost their entire length; there was a navy spike on each knee. The Joltik chattered again, but now it was out of nervousness. The Galvantula would have none of it, though, and ordered it's underlings to attack; the elespiders leapt at him from their perches at him, screeching wildly. One tentacle-flick later from Sirius and three of the six Joltik ended up on the ground, wondering why the hell they were in two different pieces. Mew handled the other three by using Psychic: her eyes glowed blue and suddenly the little insects flew into a tree-trunk; the force caused them to splatter on impact. The Galvantula chittered- not chattered- and dislodged itself from it's web to land heavily in front of Sirius. He raised his tentacles threateningly, but the larger insect didn't seem to notice; it charged at him, jaws clacking, and Sirius moved to slice off it's head- until Mew flew in front of him and sent the giant spider flying a mile away in the opposite direction.

Sirius glowered; "Why did you do that? I could have dealt with it myself...". Mew's stubby little hands were on her hips, and she replied, "Without killing it? I doubt it...it was a mother, Sirius. You killed three of it's children- so did I- so naturally, it got angry. I didn't see the point in killing it, as the others were attacking out of malice, not instinct." Sirius was silent, then shifted back into his Normal Forme: "We need to talk."

Chapter two, done! ^^ Next: The Hall!


	3. IceCream

"...and that's it." Mew regarded the Shadow Deoxys as he finished speaking; "So...you want me to represent you in the Hall of Origin 'cause you think the Guardians wont let you through?" Sirius nodded, and commented, "It's quite convenient that I found you here, actually. I was about to ask Darkrai...Mew, what exactly are you doing here?"

They had moved back to the lake from the battle-scene, and Sirius had given a short account of his problem after he sat down; Mew had remained floating. Following his earlier question, Mew shifted uneasily: "Well, it's pretty hard not to tell when a poweful Psychic virus enters the atmosphere...I had my suspicions, and I was right. I just wanted to see how you were doing after ten years, and ended up in that web..." Sirius snorted; "How I'm doing? Mew, for the last ten years, I've been stuck as a Shadow Pokemon trying to figure out how to exact vengeance on the world; but I gave up. Apparently, things are the way they are no matter what I do..." His voice was bitter, bitter with resentment at his predicament. Mew looked sympathetic, and said softly, "Well, you'll find a way; you always did before." Sirius said nothing, just coiled his tentacles into helixes as had become his habit and stared into the water. Mew bit her lip, then questioned hesitantly, "...are you still my friend?" The alien sighed, and replied, "No, Mew. I'm not your friend...I'm not anyone's friend. Not anymore." "But everyone misses you!" Sirius laughed mirthlessly: "No. They don't miss me, they miss the Sirius before the Shadowing..." Mew looked close to tears, and cried out, "But we always used to play games and stuff! We had fun! You can't tell me all that went away..." Sirius didn't respond.

He did indeed remember the fun they once had, the times they shared, the limitless amount of times they tormented Mewtwo... he had been different. He wished he could go back to those times, deep inside. But it was too deep to make a difference. "Thanks, by the way..." Sirius started, and looked at Mew, who was floating nervously with her hands behind her back and looking at the ground. "For what?", he inquired, to which she responded, "For saving me." He stared at her for an awfully long time, and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable, before he said tonelessly, "You're welcome." 'If only he had an actual face...', she thought; she could see his emotions then. As it were, he was simply too wreathed in Shadow for her to even consider reading his feelings. He got up; "Unless you want that Galvantula back for your blood, I suggest we head for the Hall...by the way, you do agree to represent me, right?" Mew thought about it; clearly, Sirius wasn't what he used to be, and that could be bad for both the Legends at the Hall and for himself...but on the other hand, perhaps being around old friends would heal him... "Alright! But only if you do me a favour..." She leaned in his direction, and he leaned in as well. Mew whispered something and Sirius closed his eyes; "You have got to be joking..."

A while later, Sirius flew alongside Mew towards Mount Coronet, the latter devouring an ice-cream of massive proportions levitating before her on a pole; news reporters that night would detail how an unusually coloured Deoxys landed by an ice-cream van in Jubilife city and ransacked the thing, took all the iced treats within and combined the whole lot before sticking the resulting iced mass onto a decapitated lamp-pole. Sirius glowered the whole way; never before had he been forced to do something so absolutely stupid! He would make the First Species Pokemon pay later... As they reached the mountain's base, they started to ascend, Mew still eating the ice-cream like there was no tomorrow. Sirius looked at her and growled, "Ice-cream. Of all bargaining chips, you just HAD to ask for ice-cream!" Mew shrugged and stopped her eating to say, "I like it!" She offered him the pole; "Want some?" Sirius boiled with rage inside, but kept a calm face and politely declined. Mew just kept at her work.

When they eventually reached the mountain-top, where teeth of stone poked through the clouds, Sirius landed among said teeth; they were in fact broken pillars, and themselves owing to the name of the ruins they occupied: the Spear Pillar. He walked among the arches and stone towers and pillars, looking nowhere but straight ahead. Mew floated gloomily beside him, feeling downcast; the ruins felt depressing. They reached the empty space at the back of the ruins after some time, and Mew finally finished her ice-cream; she took a deep breath and waved the pole around: "HEY, YOU WING-DINGLES, YOU!" Sirius looked taken-aback; "I thought the password was 'Arceus is the Most Awesome God Ever'?", he questioned. Mew shrugged; "I made Arceus change it; she isn't all that awesome!" Sirius was about to reply when a literal doorway made of light appeared in the air a few metres above and in front of them, crystal steps descending towards them from it. An indistinct figure that looked hooded and held a scythe appeared in the white doorway, and in an echoing voice that was deep and gravelly, stated, "WHO DARES TO SAY THE HOLY PASSWORD?" Sirius sighed and raised his voice: "Cease the dramatics, Soren, it's me. Sirius." Mew waved an arm; "And me! Don't forget about me!" The figure, Soren, spoke once more: "WHAT IF I WERE TO BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD BE AN AGENT OF THE NOVAS?" Mew spoke up now; "He's with me! C'mon, Soren, don't be a prick!" The figure sighed, and the blinding doorway stopped being so blinding.

"If you really are Sirius, and Mew is representing you, then you may pass...", Soren said in his normal voice. He wore a cloak with a hood and plain leather belt, and gauntlets covered the hands that held the scythe. He also wore leather boots and, under the cloak (which was parted in the middle waist-downwards), a pair of black pants. What was his most striking feature, however, was his mask: it was made of steel, and was simple in design. It had no mouth, only three lines where the mouth would be, and two eye-shaped holes for the eyes to see through. Two red blood-shot eyes regarded the two behind the holes. Scars marred the mask's surface. He gestured to them to follow him, and turned; however, he spoke over his shoulder: "And Sirius? Welcome back."

Next: The Meeting


	4. Arrival

Sirius took the crystal steps towards the doorway in what Soren had disappeared to, Mew following and looking excited. He passed through the panel of light and came out on the other side; everything was as he remembered. They were standing in the Meeting Room, which was a wide empty space in the middle for trials and such, rows upon rows of marble benches for everyone to sit on surrounding said empty space, and set in-between two rows of benches, set quite high for dramatic effect, was Arceus' podium. Everything was marbleized; the ceiling, the floor, the pillars at the room's edge, the podium, everything. Of course, they were not the same colour; Arceus' podium was white with golden patterns, while the benches were milky like a pearl. The ceiling was white, the floor was black, and the walls were tiled black AND white. Set around the room at intervals in the walls were marble arches leading to other parts of the Hall of Origin. Only the door behind Sirius proved to be an actual door once it stopped glowing- but funnily enough, the door seemed bigger. 'For the larger Legends, I suppose...' Sirius thought.

The room was full enough of Legends already; Sirius suspected a meeting was about to take place. 'How convenient...must explain why the pixie was missing...', he thought vaguely. Soren was waiting before them, scythe held in a manner that suggested he was currently at rest but was also ready to cut your head off if you weren't careful. Sirius liked Soren; he was a Guardian. While the Guardians had no true leader besides Arceus, Soren saw to the Guardian's general organisation, and they looked to him for leadership when Arceus wasn't present; the smaller Legendaries also called him their 'Nanny' as he personally saw to things when someone like Mew misbehaved. He was different from the other Guardians in terms of appearence; while all Guardians wore cloaks and belts and gauntlets, only Soren's cloak had a hood. His mask was also the only mask to have three lines at the mouth area; the normal Guardians' masks were perfectly blank at that area. Finally, Soren was the only Guardian to use a scythe: all the others used short swords attached to their belts in scabbards. The reason for all these differences was that Soren was the first true Guardian, and it was he who had originally asked Arceus to keep serving her even after death. He also, like many Guardians, believed he was Arceus' most loyal servant. Except he was right.

Soren gestured for them to follow him, and when they reached him, he said, "Mew, please take your seat. Sirus will accompany me to Arceus' study; we will return shortly." Mew was about to object, but those blood-shot eyes stalled her, and she instead looked down and nodded, saying, "Yes, Soren..." She floated off sadly to her own seat at the back, waving to Sirius as she did do. Sirius rolled his eyes in response. As Soren led him across the Meeting Room, some Legends stopped whatever they were doing to stare as Sirius passed; some merely nodded in acknowledgement (like Darkrai), others smiled and said "Hi" (like Celebi), still others simply stared (like Mewtwo), while the rest either waved (like Mesprit) or glared at him (like Cresselia). He ignored them all, although they didn't seem to mind, of which he was grateful. When they reached the only other door in the room- the one to Arceus' study- Sirius looked back at them all and felt a sense of longing; there were all his fellow Legends, who he hadn't seen in years. Try as he might to seem indifferent, in reality he wished to speak with all of them once more, just to see if they had changed in any way during his absence. Mew, of course, didn't seem different at all; but Mew was Mew, and to Sirius, that was a sound enough explanation.

The door to the Study was quite tall and imposing: the panels were gilded in gold, and they had complicated patterns of a white colour spiralling and twirling all throughout it. It was probably the most 'special' door in the whole Hall. He looked at Soren, who gestured to the door, and Sirius sighed before placing one hand on the gilded surface and pushed. The door swung inwards, admitting him in, and Sirius, after ten years, walked once more into Arceus' study.

It was a large room in the sense that it could hold Legends the size of Giratina or Groudon comfortably, with room to spare. There were stacks upon stacks of books on shelves all throughout the place, for not only was it the Alpha God's study; it was also the Hall's Library, where the world's very oldest books, manuscripts and even stone tablets were kept in a perpetual state of suspension against the ravages of time. Between every shelf there was a large marble pillar that supported the arched ceiling along with the others. There were windows here, too, but they were unnatural, for they cast a perpetual golden light in the room like it was always sunrise; the windows themselves were stained glass, with some adding a rainbow of colours along with the golden light in their depictions of the world's greatest events, from it's creation up to the present day. At the end of the room, there was a huge window the length of a cathedral's doors, decorated with a pattern of the Alpha Pokemon God herself, Arceus. Before this window, in a semi-circular space beyond the shelve's end, was a dais. On this dais, there was an altar. On the altar, there was a book. Looking into this book, was Arceus.

Arceus looked up from the massive volume and nodded towards Sirius as he walked up the cental aisle towards the dais, Soren following. "Thank you for bringing him, Soren; you are dismissed," she said curtly. Soren bowed stiffly, as was his style, and left. When Sirius stood before the dais, looking up at Arceus, she greeted him warmly, saying, "Well, I must say this is a pleasant surprise; I didn't think you would actually come." She squinted at him; "Why_ did_ you come?" Sirius remained unmoving, unflinching, as he replied, "I came because it is my duty; every Legend's duty. I may have fallen from the light, but even I know that when everything is under threat, light and darkness must unite to fend off the real doom." Arceus nodded in satisfaction; "Good. That is all I wanted to hear from you; have you gotten re-aquainted with any old friends?" Sirius shifted and said, "No; only Mew." Arceus raised an eyebrow. and inquired with a hint of amusement, "And are you happy that of all people, your own best friend, Mew, came to represent you instead of others?" Sirius didn't reply to that; instead, he stated, "I want my Hall membership re-instated." Arceus chuckled; "My dear fellow, it never expired; you're always welcome in the Hall of Origin." The Shadow Deoxys looked bewildered. "So...you mean I didn't have to meet Mew?" "Now, why wouldn't you want to have done that? Besides, Soren would have killed you anyway..", Arceus said humourously. He shook his head, and Arceus commented, "Well, it's good to have you back; the Guardians missed their favourite sportsman; I assume you'll be staying?" Sirius nodded. Arceus 'hmed' happily, and exclaimed, "Good! It's about time you cleaned your room, it's a right mess, what with all the cobwebs!" Sirius mentally noted to himself to go see his chambers later, then asked, "Is a meeting due?" Arceus nodded; "Yes, it's quite convenient you arrived on time; it will start shortly." Sirius turned and started to walk back down the aisle; "Then if there's nothing left for me, I'll be taking my leave..." Arceus grunted in agreement, then called, "I hope to see you there, Sirius!" "Bah..."


	5. The Meeting

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! For that, I'll do an especially long chapter for not updating in ages! :) As a side-note, this story takes place in the gameworld, however, certain events from the anime did take place also, i.e Mewtwo's attempts to take over the world. Except Ash never existed; Red did. Basically, Red sorted out all the problems in the movies. Not Ash. Deal with it. -_-

Sirius left the study, and found that the room was much in the same state as he left it. He looked around at all the assembled Legends; it was a surprise to most to see so many in one room, but to him, it was perfectly normal. However, what other people would be accustomed to would be the bickering, and that wasn't absent. Legendary Pokemon like Dialga, Palkia, Groudon and Kyogre were constantly at each other's nerves, and even now, just before a Meeting, was no exception.

He sighed in annoyance that he couldn'd find anyone he was friendly with- namely, Mew- and instead just floated off to his usual seat on the uppermost tier of benches, right across from Arceus' podium. He sat there and patiently waited for the Meeting to start, until a deep, scratchy voice spoke out beside him: "Long time, no see, Sirius. How have the years treated you?"

He looked to his left, and there, seated next to him and staring lazily off into the distance, his billowing white hair obscuring his right eye, was the Legendary of Nightmares, Darkrai. Sirius snorted in contempt; "Worse than they treated you, Darkrai. It's been rough."

Darkrai merely nodded, not saying anything. Sirius studied him, then asked with a slight tone of curiosity, "Why aren't you out there speaking with anyone?" Darkrai shrugged; "No-one to talk to. Decided to just wait until the Meeting's started." "Ah," Sirius stated blankly. Darkrai was silent for a moment longer, then turned his left cyan eye onto the Deoxys. "You've been missed," he said, tone of voice and expression unreadable. Sirius didn't respond. "It's good to have you back", Darkrai stated. Sirius didn't give any indication he had heard him. The Lord of Nightmares sighed; "Dammit, Sirius, what happened to you? You were different before ten years ago..you could at least try to remember how good friends we were. I need some indication that I'm speaking to my old best pal, here!"

Sirius turned his head to him and observed Darkrai's slightly annoyed expression, then shook his head. "I am not the same man, Darkrai...", he said tonelessly. Darkrai looked at him a few seconds more, then turned away with his arms folded. "So that's how it is, then", he said gloomily. The Shadow Deoxys glanced at him out of the corner of his eye; "Doesn't mean I wont challenge you to a card game later...", he said with an undertone of amusement. Although his face was hidden, one could tell Darkrai was smirking. "You're on. Just like old times..."

Soon, other Legendaries were taking their seats, Mew just below Sirius,and Mewtwo on his right side, who offered greetings to which Sirius returned. These three Legendaries, although he'd never admit it, he considered to be his truly best friends; Mew because...well, he couldn't puzzle that one out. She just liked him. Darkrai, because he was a lone wolf, much like Sirius, and because he often volunteered to give Sirius' enemies nightmares, and Mewtwo because both he and Sirius had shared bad experiences in a lab and sought revenge, both in much the same manner. Except Sirius had planned a lot less elaborately in his rage, and ultimately failed. Mewtwo had in sharp contrast almost succeeded, had that boy -Red- and Mew not interfered. The two Psychic types had often compared their intellect with one another, eventually settling that they were equally matched. Even now, Sirius felt content surrounded by them; they were people he knew he could still trust in the world, and who still trusted him.

As the remnants of the Legendaries still standing took their seats, Sirius noticed dark cloaked figures standing at intervals along the edges of the room. 'Guardians...', he thought. They were as still as shadows, the torchlight-for that is what lit the Hall- reflecting off their masks and making them seem much more imposing. The doors to Arceus' study opened, and Arceus herself stepped out and walked to stand on her podium as the golden doors closed behind her. Any chatter was silenced as she swept her gaze among them, pausing for a few seconds on Sirius, who stared right back, before continueing until she had all their undivided attention. Following this, she cleared her throat:

"Welcome. I'm glad you could all attend this particular meeting today, for not only does it deal with your duties, but so also will it be used as an opportunity to settle a topic of much conversation as of late: the Nova that was loosed on the Universe recently." There was a quiet muttering and murmuring, all whispering things like, "I wonder what's next...", or, "Dear me...a Nova?", or even, "We're doomed!" However, this was all silenced with another pointed glare from Arceus. She was about to continue speaking, when a pink stubby hand was raised gingerly and a distinctly childish voice spoke out: "Uhm...what's a Nova?" Above half of the Legendaries in the room almost fell out of their seats, Sirius included, and Arceus' eyes bulged; "Wh-what do you mean, 'what's a Nova'? Everybody here knows what a Nova is, right?", she demanded. There was a vigourous series of nodding, yet Mew still looked confused. "But...I really don't know!", she whined, and Arceus shook her head exasperatedly. "Oh, very well...I suppose some of you have forgotten, so I may as well reiterate...", she sighed in annoyance. "Right...now, everybody listening? Good; once again, I shall tell you the story of the Novas..."

-entering story mode-

A long time ago, before the Universe was made, there was the Great Spherelands. A place without rules, gravity, and where time and space flowed without restraint. It was made up of mini-verses encompassed within Spheres floating in an endless void, hence the name, Spherelands. Each mini-verse within a Sphere had different laws of physics, or different dimensions; one Sphere could have encompassed a land of stars burning in water, while another would have held within it a land where smoke and fumes took on solid forms. Anything could happen; the word impossible was itself impossible. These Spheres existed long before the Universe, yet even they were created by something born at the beginning of Everything.

And thus we turn to the rulers of this multi-realm of chaos; ancient, god-like beings of great power, they created the Spherelands. They roamed from Sphere to Sphere, occasionally using their great powers to affect the Sphere they were visiting in some way. These Gods of the Spheres were known only as the Novas. They were made at the moment of creation and used their powers to create; in a way, we owe them everything, for they created all the base materials neccessary for the Universe.

As was said earlier, they often tampered with different Spheres. Why this was, I do not truly know. But one day, a Nova went too far and created me. I was not one of them, so I turned against them; immediately, every Nova in every Sphere united to fight me. I was made as a source of stimulus for the Spheres; what they shouldn't have done was given me free will...and the ability to draw on the power of the Spherelands itself, just like them- only at a far greater scale. Pretty soon, I was in a one-man war against all the Novas combined; I was able to withstand them, but there came a time where it had to stop. So, I gathered all my power- drawing every last drop of energy from the Spherelands, and thus destroyed all the Spheres. Now, Everything was just empty space containing only the Novas and myself. I then had to release all that power gained in some way, and so it was, finally, that I created the Universe.

-leaving story mode-

"...and that about covers it", she finished. "You all know what happened next; I also created three eggs, from which Dialga, Palkia and Giratina hatched, who then assisted me in creating the rest of the elements we know exist today." Mew seemed satisfied, but then looked confused; "So...what about the Novas?", she asked hesitantly. Arceus sighed; "I was getting to that. I imprisoned them. Every one of them." There was a general sound of murmured admiration; even Sirius was impressed. He had heard the story many times, yet they never failed to amaze. Arceus elaborated: "I turned my attention to them as soon as the Universe was formed. I couldn't destroy them; by then, most of my power had been spent in the creation, and I couldn't draw any more from the Spherelands as they no longer existed. So instead, I populated the Universe with prisons for them." Mew looked excited, and exclaimed, "Ooh! Ooh! Lemme guess...nebulae?" Arceus shook her head; "Close, but not quite. Look above at night, and what do you see in great abundance?" Sirius answered this time, to which everyone seemed surprised about: "The stars?" Arceus nodded. "Yes, the stars. Mind you, not every star contains a Nova; however, the effect that every Nova escaping would have would be that a sizeable portion of the stars would go missing."

Mew looked mortified; "THE STARS? B-b-but...but how? I mean...hey, why am I the only one worried?" Arceus answered, "Because it's safe, Mew. They wont escape; they are contained in a time-zone within each star far behind our own. There's nothing stopping them from just leaving, but imagine the effect of entering our time-zone when they are in one several billion years behind? They would have to endure the strain of ageing billions of years in one millisecond." Mew looked apprehensive now; "So...they just get REALLY old when they leave?" Arceus shook her head. "No. Nothing- not even a Nova- can take that amount of strain. So they just die. Perfect system, really", she commented. However, Sirius knew there was one problem. So he asked the all-important question: "So how is one of them loose? And what would their motives be?"

Arceus looked troubled; "That's what we're trying to figure out, Sirius. How that one escaped is beyond me...and for almost a week now, it has been loosed in the Universe. Yet it hasn't done anything; it is free, I definitely know that, but it isn't doing anything at all and I can't find it anywhere!" Suddenly, a rough and saw-edged voice spoke out from the far side of the room, belonging to a gigantic creature made out of grey and white ice that seemed damaged on one side; "How do you know that, exactly? That it's free? No offense meant..." Arceus nodded curtly. "None taken, Kyurem. I know this because of the effect a Nova produces on the fabric of our Universe; Dialga, Palkia, explain." Dialga, a large quadrupedal blue dragon with steely spikes and decorations adorning her, as well as a blue diamond encrusted in her chest, spoke up first: she was the ruler of time. "Palkia and I have noticed extreme distortions in the fabric of time and space...", she explained uncertainly, when Palkia, another large bipedal white and pink dragon that looked like he was wearing some kind of armour along with twin red pearls engraved into his shoulders, continued for her, "...the kind of distortions you would find when a star blows up." He ruled space.

Arceus nodded; "Thank you. Yes, the kind of distortions made when a star blows up have been present for a long time; that is why Novas are so called. Because one's very presence causes a nova effect on the fabrics. Thus, that is why I know it's free; because only a Nova present in this time and space- basically, one that isn't trapped- can cause that effect." She looked at the assembled Legendaries grimly; "I wont lie to you. That one Nova is free is a very bad thing; but make no mistake, it can be defeated. One Nova is only the tip of the ice-berg if they were all to break free. All we have to do is devote our resources in finding it; but seing as that isn't currently possible, all we can do now is wait for it to act and hopefully beat it before it causes any major damage." Sirius decided he'd ask one final question: "How powerful is a Nova on average?"

Arceus looked grim. "More powerful than me."


	6. Gears for pixies?

Sirius sat at his place on the bench, mildly bored; Arceus had closed all talk of the Novas and had started handing out the usual weekly duties. A Meeting was held every weekend, as Sirius was reminded by Darkrai, and duties were to be completed the following week; if they were not completed, depending on the seriousness of the actual duty or duties, one in a variety of punishments would be incurred while the duty or duties were taken care of by someone else. If anyone managed to finish their duties early before the next Meeting, they had the remaining time off. Duties could be things ranging from something relatively harmless, like checking why a Legendary hadn't attended a Meeting, or something almost catastrophic, like stopping a mad scientist from letting a nuke off or something similar.

And of course, not everyone recieved duties because either there weren't enough duties for everyone, you were being punished or you had recently been rewarded with Anti-Duty for doing something awesome. Those who didn't recieve a duty (and weren't being punished) then had free time also. A Legendary could choose to spend this free time either at the Hall or in the world; most prefered spending it at the Hall, because the Hall itself was actually a great place to spend free time in. This was probably why, at some point, every single Legendary except Sirius decided to take up residence there; but even now, Sirius was contemplating joining his fellow Legendaries in living there, as he truly had no home in the world. And besides, he did live there before he was a Shadow Pokemon...

But anyway, back to reality, Sirius was tuned out to the sound of Arceus droning over the duty-giving as he went over all this in his head; you'd think that Legendaries such as Darkrai actually lived in places like Alamos town or Newmoon Island or something, but those places were really just locations Legendaries were fond of and visited when they could. The Hall was the real deal. As Arceus kept talking, Sirius wondered if she still permitted things like wrestling or video-gaming...mind, the Guardians would have protested against the removal of such things; try as they might to look stoic and like unmoving sentinels, not even they could resist a good shooter like Halo or something.

Sirius was rudely awakened when he heard his name called out. "Sirius? Sirius? Sirius! Ah, good, are you paying attention?", Arceus inquired. The Shadow Deoxys just shrugged. Arceus continued, "I'm giving you the choice to have a duty or not. You have only just rejoined us, after all. So, what is your preference at present?" Sirius thought it over, and decided that he hadn't done anything major or important in ages, and that he wouldn't know what to do in all that free time. So he answered, "Very well. I'll take one duty..." Arceus looked satisfied, and intoned, "Very good. Here is your duty: you are to investigate the appearences of fabric distortions in Alamos town in Sinnoh. I am unclear on the details, but from what the Guardians can gather, something big is going on there; something which is causing a ripple effect on the dimensions. I would send Darkrai, but he is already assigned with another duty, so it's up to you to find out. I'd advise looking into it sooner rather than later..."

Sirius nodded in affirmation, then Arceus sighed in relief; "Well, everyone, you're free to go. This Meeting is adjurned. Hope to see you all next week!" At this, there was a general stirring throughout the assorted Legendaries: some remained in their seats to talk with their colleagues, while others got up to find something else to do. Sirius decided he would go see his room, so he stood up; Darkrai too floated up and subtly reminded him of their promised cardgame before disappearing through one of the room's many arches. Mewtwo stayed seated, engaged in a deep philosophical conversation with the blank Regigigas, who sat next to him. As Sirius moved towards an arch, he was aware he was being followed, and turned to see Mew in his footsteps. She smiled at him sheepishly, and he rolled his eyes before turning and going through the arch to the corridor beyond, Mew in tow. This corridor, like much of the hall, was marbelised in white but with one exception: there were wood-paneled doors of varying width and height set at intervals along the walls. Each door had a plaque on it with a name written on it in varying styles. This was the Hall's living quarters.

Sirius looked at each and every door as he passed; he wanted to remember each name and door again. Mew was indifferent to the doors. Eventually, about after a minute of walking down the hallway, they reached some spiral stairs going up. These were ascended, and another corridor containing a few more doors awaited them. Immediately to the right of the landing was a tall thin door. On the plaque of this door, in spidery cursive writing, was the name: Sirius.

The Shadow Deoxys himself looked at the door with something nearing apprehension. Mew looked up at him and said plaintatively, "Well, go on! It is your room, you know..." Sirius sighed, then put his hand on the door- there was no handle- and pushed. The door swung inwards without so much as a creak, inviting him in. So he stepped through the door, and took a good look at his room for the first time in ten years.

It was a large room, widely spaced for accomodation of other Legendaries. It was octagonal in shape, with eight walls. The floor and walls were both tiled in black. The ceiling was somewhat special; it looked constantly like a clear night sky, with stars and other celestial objects twinkling down at them. The highlight of the room, however, was the great ball of blue light at the centre of the room, with little spheres orbiting it at different trajectories; this was an actual projection of the star of his namesake, Sirius, and several planetary bodies around it. He made it to remind him of the place he came from, so he could go back to it someday. As for furniture, there was none; Sirius never really saw the need for something so trivial to him. He sighed: it was exactly as he remembered. Of course, Arceus had only been joking when she said his room was a mess.

Mew was open-mouthed in awe; Sirius' room had always been something of great amazement to her. Sirius noticed this and mentally smiled to himself, then walked over to the mini-sun; he reached to it, and it pulsed with greater light in acknowledgement to his presence. "I'm home..", he said at last.

Later...

The Hall had many sitting rooms for purposes of entertainment, recreation or simply for lazing around. One of these sitting rooms was currently occupied by the Pixie trio, Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit, who were playing Gears of War 3 on the XBOX360. You would not be alone in wondering why three happy-go-lucky little pixies were into a blood-filled and gore-spattered game like Gears 3, but there you have it. Other Legendaries, specifically Cresselia, Celebi, Mew and Latias, were there too, egging on the Pixies in their mindless slaughter of the human race as the Locust. A little off from this disturbing scene were Legendaries sitting around a large square oak table, playing poker. Darkrai sat there, looking left to right suspiciously while keeping his cards close to him. Zekrom towered over the group, smiling wolfishly while holding his cards in one claw. Manaphy was sweating and looking quite nervous, practically clutching the cards to his chest protectively. Mewtwo was looking mildly bored and using his cards to fan himself. And Sirius sat there with his arms crossed, looking across at Darkrai, while his cards floated before him.

The Nightmare Pokemon finally put his cards down facing them and leaned back in his seat with satisfaction. "Flush. Beat that, why don't you." Mewtwo winced and put his cards down; it wasn't great. Zekrom looked mildly disappointed and put his cards down with similar results, and Manaphy just threw his cards down and walked off, ranting, "I don't know why I keep playing this game!" Darkrai crossed his arms smugly, and spoke across to Sirius, "Well? Go on; show us what you got, Sirius." The Shadow Deoxys shrugged and put a card down from the air one by one, facing upwards. Darkrai's showing eye widened with each card, until Sirius was done. Darkrai groaned; "Dammit...royal flush. You never lost your touch, did you?" Sirius merely replied, "Good thing we weren't playing for keeps or anything, eh?" Darkrai sighed despondently. "Yeah, I guess so. Well, gentlemen, that's enough for me. I'm going to get me some food now; all this poker made me peckish", he said as he floated up from the table and left. The Sirius and the other two Legends remained seated to chat a little.

"That was a good game there," Zekrom intoned, "...but as usual back in the day, Sirius stole the show. Good one on that, by the way." Mewtwo leaned back, stretching, and leaned in when he was finished, saying, "Yeah, like Darkrai said. Have you been practicing, Sirius?" Sirius shook his head; "Nah. Just have a knack for retaining old habits." Zekrom smirked. "Like kicking our asses in poker?" "No, like kicking your asses in everything."

Mewtwo and Zekrom roared in laughter, while Sirius merely smirked invisibly. Zekrom's stomach growled, and he sighed before getting up; "Man's gotta eat when a man's gotta eat. See you two." He stomped off, and Mewtwo looked at Sirius thoughtfully. "It's great to have you back, you know", he stated to which Sirius replied, "It's great to be back." The two then exchanged conversation over the next few hours, speaking of menial things like any new places travelled to, any interesting people met, and other things- all the while with shouts of, "Die human!", "I'm gonna rip your fucking face off!" and, "FEAR THE WRATH OF THE BERSERKER!" resplendent in the background.

Eventually, Mew floated over to join them and complained, "My throat's sore from shouting so much!" Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and asked with a hint of amusement, "Were you the one yelling all that potty language?" Mew went red and muttered, "It was only for fun.." Sirius watched them as Mewtwo went on to berate Mew for her bad language until he decided he needed some shut-eye; it was getting late, so he took his leave and made his way back to his room. On the way, a few Guardians said their greetings, to which he returned in kind. Once in his room, he sat cross-legged in a meditative stance before the mini-star, looking into it's light silently while going over things in his mind. Eventually, he decided he would go to Alamos Town the following day to get the weight off his mind as soon as possible, and stood up; he then floated closer to the star until he was practically touching it, then disappeared inside it's depths to go to sleep...


	7. Metallic insurge

Sorry for the long hiatus, guys! :( School has been a real chore, but anyway...here! Another chapter! And in this chapter we find out that characters from different universes will also star! :)

In another part of the world, specifically the Unova region, in the grand metropolitan city of Castelia, things on a microscopic yet universal scale were happening. It was night-time, and angry black storm-clouds were gathering above the great skyscrapers; already, the wind was picking up and drizzle was beginning to fall.

Of course, even at night in Castelia people were working, and they weren't going to be stopped by some drastic weather-changes. Many of the citizens innocently believed it was merely Thundurus having his fun, and left it at that. But of course, they were wrong. For as a matter of fact, a vortex was opening above Castelia's highest tower, the Gym tower. This vortex was coloured green, and as it swirled, so did the weather worsen- lightning started to fork across the sky, and thunder boomed lowly to accompany the flashes of static electricity.

This vortex was no natural phenomenon- in fact, it wasn't part of this world, or even this entire universe. Arceus and perhaps the Novas would have been puzzled- it was not of the universe they created, thus it obviously came from another universe. But very few Legendaries believed there were actually other dimensions that were apart from theirs- not counting the Distortion World, as really it was a part of the Pokeverse too. But as it was, no Legendaries or indeed anyone was around to witness this extrodinary event, as the vortex pulsed and glowed a brighter green. It was then that if one looked close enough, they would see some sort of window at the exact centre of the vortex- like a window looking into another dimension. And the vortex- no, the portal- was getting larger by the second until-

A lone figure was lliterally spat out of the portal, and then it closed behind the figure. The mysterious silhouette was on the roof of the skyscraper, metallic skin getting drenched with the down-pour- the storm was full tilt now. As it got up, it scanned it's surroundings with red lit-up eyes; it's colour was primarily blue, with metallic grey here and there. It had a pointed metal nose, like a spike, and two pointed ears- it had three extensions on the back of it's head too. It had a round short body with longer arms and legs. As lightining flashed more, very sharp and clawed hands could be seen on the end of those arms, and at the centre of it's torso appeared to be an in-built engine. Without a doubt, this creature was a robot- but a robot not of this reality. And it seemed to realise that, as it took in the unfamiliar landscape and buildings around it, taking note of it's present location. Suddenly, new possibilities ran throught the robot's computed mind- this was a whole new world, an entirely new universe...

If Metal Sonic could have smiled, he would have. Here, he could plan away without the bother of Eggman or that loathesome blue hedgehog, Sonic! He could conquer this world- he would no doubt meet resistance, but that would be overcome eventually. He would find out more about this world, put together a master plan, and conquer it- although he had no idea how he got here or what he was doing before then, he decided to make the best out of his current situation, and then he would find a way back to Sonic's universe with an entire planet at his command, and wage his war for control over Sonic's Earth. But if only he had the superior powers of his Neo-form...

But obtaining that would be easy. All he needed was to find a power source similar to the Chaos Emeralds here, and things would move on from there. He looked around again, red eyes piercing the curtains of lashing rain all about him- he could see multiple organic life-forms down below. Mere civilians... He looked around for some sort of access port, and found a door on the opposite side of the roof leading into the building- he could see no other way down, so he went over and opened the door, emerging into what seemed to be a stair-well going down some floors of the whole building. He was covered in droplets of rain, leaving slick marks behind him- he cared little. Humans couldn't hurt him.

As Metal Sonic descended the stair-well, he began to detect sound further down- he looked over the edge of the stair-well, directly down, and saw two strange-looking creatures that resembled hairy guard-dogs patrolling a door- the only door out of the stair-well and into the actual building. He vaulted over the rail and landed heavily right in-between the two Herdiers, who yelped in surprise- Metal spent no time in dispatching them by slashing at them viciously, and the Herdiers soon laid on the ground with their necks ripped out. The metal hedgehog stepped over them and went into a hallway- from then on in it was all about being sneaky, hiding in rooms and only really dispatching people and Pokemon when and where it was neccessary. Eventually, he was on only the second floor- it had taken him an arduous two hours to get through all the gym's floors without being detected. The elevator to the ground floor was just in front of him- but he heard it coming up, and immediately looked around- he saw a door and went inside the room beyond as quickly as he possibly could, just as the doors of the elevator opened. He listened intently through the door- footsteps passed along on the other side, and were soon gone. He took a moment to look around the room he was in- and froze. Row upon row of jewels lined the walls on shelves- and not just ordinary gems. They were the gems that contained the power to amplify Pokemon moves depending on the type of gem they were- and to Metal Sonic, perfect candidates for his needs.

The next morning, the gym-leader Burgh would inspect his personal collection of power gems and swear that seven of them were missing...

And now, Metal Sonic was underground in the Castelia sewers, figuring out how to exploit the gems' power. Soon, he would decipher them and gain his Neo form once again...and then, all living things truly would bow to their master.

Things are coming together nicely! Now the world faces another threat- the possible return of the Metal Overlord in another dimension! How absolutley crazy is that?!


End file.
